Minecraft- Journey To The End
by ScarredWarrior15
Summary: What happens when a player wakes up in a unknown village? and meets savage villagers who want to kill him? What happens when that player meets another player and they go on a quest to beat the enderdragon and herobrine? Accepting other peoples minecraft characters. Put them in the reviews. Name- Personality- Home- (Nether, Aether, Overworld)
1. Chapter 1

Minecraft- Journey To The End.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up and looked around. "Wh- Where am I?" I say.

I get out of the bed im in and look for another player only to find nobody.

"Where the fuck am I?" I demand angrily and I walk to the front door and slam it open to find a lush green forest in front of me and a bunch of villagers.

"Hello?" I ask walking up to a villager. No answer.

"Hello?" I repeat. No answer, Again.

"Hello?!" I scream shoving the villager who falls down a pit and dies.

"Oops. Sorry!" I mumble and all the villagers look at me and take out shotguns and chase me into the forest.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH GET AWAY FROM MEEE HELLLPP!" I scream.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE" The villagers chant.

I pass out.

"Ugh. Where am I?" I say only to find im tied to a stake and there going to burn me at the stake.

Wait.. BURN ME AT A STAKE?!

(I liek steak)

"HELLLPP MEE!" I scream as the villagers light the flames.

I kick one of the villagers in the face and his head pops off.

The villagers get a chainsaw and are about to kill me when the chainsaw villager falls dead with a arrow in his head.

"?!" I exclaim twisting around trying to excape the flames that burn my feet as more villagers fall to the ground dead.

Then out of nowhere appears a player.

"Hey." He says untieing my bounds after putting out the flames.

"Thanks!" I say sighing with relief as my feet touch the soft grass.

"Don't mention it." He says and starts to walk away.

"Wait!" I say chasing after him.

"What?" He says annoyed.

"Whats wrong with the villagers?" I ask.

"Wow. You don't know anything?" He says.

"Know what?" I ask.

"So your new." He says.

"Yeah." I say.

"Well then, Allow me to introduce myself. Im DarkSoul2374" He says.

"Nice to meet you DarkSoul2374!" I say.

"Im ThunderSoul." I say.

"Nice Name." DarkSoul2374 say's.

"Yeah." I say. "Anyways about the villagers." I start.

"What about them?" He asks.

"Why are they so savage?" I ask.

"Nobody knows. Once they were nice passive mobs now there turning into merciless killing machines." He says.

"Can I live with you?" I ask.

"Live with..?! Dude I have ONE house and it's SUPER FAR away from here!" He says.

"Oh." I say walking alongside and with that we enter the forest.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

Minecraft- Journey To The End Chapter 2.

Remember! Im accepting characters!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked through the forest alongside my friend DarkSoul.

"You know you can just call me Dark if DarkSoul is to long for you.' DarkSoul says.

"Ok. And you can just call me Thunder." I say.

"Hey look!" I say pointing to the sun.

"What about it?" He says.

"The sun's going down and it's getting dark." I say.

"We need shelter." Dark says heading to a tree and chopping it down. After he gets the wood he moves to the next for 4 minutes and at the end of chopping wood he has sets of wood.

"Alright." He says heading to the desert where he builds a nice wooden house.

"I will be right back." I say walking towards a skeletion.

"Die!" I say killing the skelation and collecting the bones that it drops.

"Sweet dude you found some bones. You know you can tame wolves with bones." He says.

"Cool! Then in the morning I will tame a wolf." I say.

"If you can find one." He chimes in.

"Very funny Dark." I say.

He just laughs.

"Did you know Herobrine is back?" He says.

"Who's Herobrine?" I ask.

"Herobrine is Notch's dead brother." He says.

"Oh." I say.

"He griefs your stuff." He says.

"Sounds trollish." I say laughing.

"It IS trollish." He says.

"Ha ha." I say.

"Whatever." He says.

I walk over to our crafting table and craft a bed.. well two beds to be exact and me and Dark rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angel's POV

Hi Im Angel. I live in the Aether.

I am somewhat rebelious, as my friends call me.

I just started to want to get out of the Aether but I know it's just not possible.

Are so it seemed intil one day..

"I wish I could get out of here." I say walking outside and streching.

"Hey look some monsters!" I say running over and beating the crap out of some creepers.

"Wait.. Creepers in the Aether?!" I exclaim running my hands through my hair.

Just then a portal appeared.

"Wha?" I say cautiously approaching the portal.

All of a sudden a invisible force slams me inside the portal and all I see is wavy purple stuff for a secound then I appear on grass.

"Where am I?" I ask looking up to see a player.

"Aaah!" I yell.

"Relax im not gonna hurt you." The player says.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"Im angel." I say crossing my arms.

"Hmm. You seem defient." He mutters.

"Bad attitude?" I ask.

"No. Just a stressful day of mining ALL DAY LONG!" He exclaims collapsing on the ground.

"Here I bet your thirsty." I say handing him a bottle of Aether water.

"Thanks!" He says gulping down the water.

"Yeah." I say turning my head when I hear a sound.

"Anyways whats your name?" I ask.

"Its Thunder." He says.

"And this is my friend Dark." Thunder says pointing to another player behind him.

"Hm." I say.

"Hey do you hear that?" Thunder says.

"Hear what?" Dark says walking up to us.

"What the.." I say seeing a Portal appear and another player pop out.

"Wtf?" The new player says walking towards us.

"Hi your obiviously new Im Dark." Dark says.

"Im Thunder." Thunder says.

"Im Angel!" I say.

"Cool. Im YoshiEblem." The new player says.

"I don't want to be here." YoshiEblem says whining.

"I can put you out of your misery!" Thunder offers holding his sword up with a smirk on his face.

"Uh.. No thanks." YoshiEblem says nervously.

"Heheheheh." Thunder says evily running at YoshiEblem.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" YoshiEblem screams running back to the Portal and disapearing.

"That takes care of that." Thunder says.

"Dude what the hell!" Dark says.

"The writer can't use anymore players." Dark says.

"Whatever." Thunder says.

"Hey look a wolf!" Thunder says.

"Oh yes I forgot that you wanted a wolf." Dark mumbles.

"Come here wolfy!" Thunder howls running after the wolf.

*5 minutes later*  
"I fin- finally c- caught t- that s- stupid w- wolf." Thunder pants.

"You wasted all your stamina catching that wolf?" I say amused.

"This is nothing to be amused about Angel!" Thunder says glaring at me.

"Ha ha!" I tease.

Dude what did you name the wolf?" Dark asks Thunder.

"Snow." Thunder answers.

"Dude! You playing?" I ask Thunder.

"Yeah im playing!" Thunder says chasing me.

"Yargh! Im gonna getcha!" Thunder says playfuly.

"Hehehehe!" I giggle.

"Your cute." Thunder says.  
"Awww.. Thanks!" I say.

"Just kidding!" Thunder says and with that runs off laughing.

"Hahahaha." I say sarcasticly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thunder's POV

"Whew. So many people. Me, Dark, Angel..." I say.

"Hey Thunder!" A familer voice says.

"Oh hey Dark." I say turning around to face him.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"Back to my house to get a pickaxe to continue my mine." I say.

"Wanna come with?" I ask.

"Sure." He says.

"Just remember! Herobrine is haunting us!" Dark says.

"Haha." I say continuing to my house.

When we finally stop at my house we see the sign that was sitting next to my door has been changed to- "I am always watching you- Whether you belive it are not."

"It's Herobrine.." Me and Dark both gasp.

"Hey guy's! What are you doing?" Angel asks running up to meet us her face dripping with sweat.

We don't answer- Just continue to stare at the sign.

"Whats wrong?" Angel asks squeezing between us.

"What happened?" Angel asks.

"Angel... Herobrine.. He haunts us..." I say.

"Thunder? Who's Herobrine?" Angel asks me.

"He is the dead brother of Notch and he haunts us." I answer opening the door to my house.

"Come inside." I say motioning for the group to head inside my house.

"Thanks." Dark and Angel say.

Just then a player walks into the village muttering.

"THATS MY SISTER!" Angel screams running outside hugging her sister.

"Sis?" The new player says in astonishment.

"Sis! Omg what are you doing here?" Angel asks.

"Well. I found this portal in the Aether and you know me. Curious. So I walk into the Portal and im sucked into it and then I was teleported here." The new player says.

"That's what happened to me." Angel says.

"And me." Dark says laughing.

"Dark? You came from a Portal?" Thunder asks.

"Yeah. I came from the Nether." Dark says.

"What was it like?" We all ask.

"Well it was like hell. Because it IS hell." Dark answers.

"Oh." We all say.

"And it was really hot." He says.

We all start laughing.

"Not that kind of hot!" Dark says blushing.

"Guys shutup!" Dark yells.

"Sorry." We say.

"Ok anyways my name is Poliocer." Angel's sis says.

"What's yours?" Poliocer asks.

"Names Dark." Dark says.

"Im Thunder!" Thunder says.

"Ok well nice to meet you but i'll have you know that I am strong and I have killed millions of Mobs by hand. I am training to defeat the monster of the Aether." Poliocer says.

"Huh." Thunder says.

Thunder starts whistling.

"Dude? Why are y-" I start.

Just then Thunder's wolf Snow bounds in barking.

"Meet my wolf!" Thunder says proudly, petting his wolf.

"Nice wolf." Poliocer says petting Snow.

Snow just barked.

"Guys not to rain on your parade but it's almost nightfall and thats when Herobrine's on his prowl and the monsters get really dangerous." Thunder warns.

"He's right lets go." Dark says telling his wolf to follow and going inside.

We all sit down at a table inside my house.

"Ok what should we do about dinner?" Thunder asks.

"I call for pizza!" I say.

"Ok I guess I'll just order Pizza." Thunder says calling the pizza place.

"They say it will be over in 25 minutes." Thunder announces hanging up the phone.

"Intill then we need to understand who is sleeping where.

"I have a sleeping bag." Poliocer says.

"I will sleep on the couch." Angel says smirking probally thinking how she would play Xbox all night long.

"Ok me and Dark will take the two beds that I have crafted." Thunder announces.

"Now we need to know what skills we all possess." Thunder says.

"I am very experienced at crafting and I possess unhuman strength." Poliocer says.

"I am good with swords." Dark says.

"I like to use Bow's Angel says."

"I liek gunz." Poliocer says.

"So do I!" Eveybody else says.

"To bad we don't have the materials to make them." Thunder says.

"Awww." Everybody says.

"Besides we would have to kill Herobrine to get to make whatever we want." Thunder says.

"Darnit!" Eveybody says.

"Anyways.." Thunder says.

"I am good with Blade's, Bow's And Potion crafting." Thunder says.

"Yeah Im a good Potion crafter as well." Poliocer says.

"Good for you." Thunder says glaring at her.

Just then there was a knock on a door just in time to stop a fight between Thunder and Poliocer.

"Yay Pizza!" Eveybody screams running to the door and opening it grabbing the pizza and throwing it at the table. Somehow the pizza lands on the table and does not fall on the floor.

*All players rush to table and start shoving Pizza in there mouths. Later a food fight starts*

*Heres how the food-fight started*

"I have Coke!" Thunder stated.

"I HAVE PEPSI!" Angel gloated.

"I HAVE PEE!" Poliocer exclaimed pissing on her hands and drinking it.

"EWW!" Eveybody screamed.

"I HAVE DIET APPLE-JUICE!" Dark screams throwing his Diet Apple Juice at Poliocer.

"HEY!" Exclaimed the now-soaking wet Poliocer throwing her pee at Dark.

"AAAAHH PEE IN MY EYES IT BURNS!" Dark exclaims walking back and tripping over Thunder who slipped and got Coke all over himself and Dark.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Thunder and Dark screamed trying to get up.

"GET OVER HERE!" Angel said perfectly imitating that guy from mortal kombat (A.K.A The Get Over Here! Guy) and tossing her Pepsi all over Dark and Thunder soaking them to the bone.

All the while Snow the wolf was whimpering and hiding on top of the bookcase.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Thunder declared throwing Pizza at Angel's face.

"AAAAHHH PIZZA SAUCE IT BURNS!" Angel screamed throwing Raw Onions at Thunder some getting in his eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH RAW VEGETABLES THEY BURN!" Thunder screamed shoving Ice Cream up Dark's ass.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH ICE CREAM IN MY ANUS! IT BURNS!" Dark screamed spraying mace in Thunder's eyeballs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH MACE IN MAWH EYEBALLZ IT MAKEZ MEEE BLIND!" Thunder screams tripping over the table. And then getting up and having a lightsaber fight with Dark.

"Hhahahahh!" Thunder laughed with a evil grin on his face as he got a can of KEEP-OUT-OF-EYES-ARE-YOU-BECOME-BLIND-FOREVER-SPRAYPAINT.

"TAKE THIS!" Thunder screamed spraying his special spraypaint in Darks eyeballs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH IM GOING TO BE BLIND FOREVER!" Dark screamed pulling his eyeballs out. Washing them off and putting them back in.

"Umm. Thunder? My eyeballs don't work." Dark said.

"TAKE THIS!" Thunder screamed throwing a pie in Dark's face.

"AAAAAAAAAH PIE IN MY FACE IT STINGS!" Dark screamed throwing the pie at Angel who got the pie stuck in her ass.

"AAAAAAAAH PIE ACCIDENTALY GOT STUCK IN MY ASS HELP!" Angel screamed pulling the pie out and throwing it at Poliocer who was already soaked to the bone and had paint and food all over her.

*5 minutes later*

"MY EYEBALLS WORK!" Dark said happily.

"Guys we need to go to bed!" Thunder said dodging all the pies thrown at him.

"NO!" Dark screamed shoving a pie in Thunder's face and then shoving one up his ass.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH PIE IN MY ASS IT HURTS!" Thunder screamed pulling the pie out and throwing it at Dark.

*this continues for 5 hours*

Eventully the friends took a shower, secured the defenses, set up the schedule for the night watch, set the schedule for mining tomarrow, read books and then fell asleep.

The next morning the village was on fire.

Sorry if this chapter was so long!

I hope this makes up for me not updating much.

Continue reviewing!

More reviews= Longer chapters!

Thanks for reading my stuff.

It motivates me!

I luv you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Minecraft-Journey To The End. Chapter 3. Enjoy!  
Remember! Still accepting Characters!  
:D Remember to review! 5 REVIEWS= 1 CHAPPIE!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Dark's POV

I woke up to the smell of burning.

"Ugh. What IS that smell?" I mumble opening my eyes to see a window broken and the house that I can see beyond that burning.

"Oh no.." I mumble walking over to Thunder.

"Thunder! Hey Thunder wake up!" I say to my pal.

"Uggh.. I'm not getting up today.." He mutters.

"Dude! The village is burning!" I yell.

"What?!" Thunder yell's sitting upright.

"The village is burning." I say pointing towards the burning house and the broken window.

"Oh no... Herobrine is out for blood. OUR blood!" Thunder says frightened.

"Yeah I know. Let's wake Angel." I say walking over to Angel.

"Wake up Angel." I say softly to Angel.

"Mmmh." Angel mumbles.

"Angel!" I scream.

"What!" Angel yells waking up and glaring at me.

"Look at the window!" I command.

Angel looks at the window her face a mix of confusion and wonder.

"Oh god." Angel mumbles.

"Is it Herobrine?" Angel asks turning to me.

"Yes." I say.

"So what are we going to do?" She asks me.

"Yeah before I answer that where is Poliocer?" I ask.

"She left last night." Angel answers.

"Oh." I say.

"Well first of all the village is burning so it's not long before our house catches fire. Basicly we need to PACK UP AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" I yell running to our beds and breaking them so there in my inventory.

"Salvage what you can carry!" I order.

"O- Ok!" They both stammer rushing to the crafting table and chests and grabbing what they can carry.

When we finish we have gotten our crafting tables, our torches, our furnaces and our items in the chests.

"Damit!" I yell.

"What?" They ask.

"My chest that has all the stuff I ever got is down there.. Plus your wolf Snow is down there Thunder!" I scream.

"Snow!" Thunder screams rushing down the stairs and through the fire.

"No! Thunder!" I yell but as soon as I do yell he comes right back with his wolf holding it tightly.

"It's ok Snow. You will be ok." Thunder whisper's softly to his whimpering wolf.

"Dude. I got your chest and stuff down there." Thunder says to me before turning his attention back to his wolf.

"Good." I say walking over to the broken window surveying the area's that are safe to jump.

"Ok. It's safe to jump through the window." I tell them.

"What?! Jump through the WINDOW?!" They yell in utter disbelief.

"Look you wanna die in the flames?" I say motioning to the fire starting to spread up to our level.

"No..." Thunder and Angel say.

"Then JUMP!" I scream jumping out the window.

"Guys im ok! Jump!" I yell at them.

"O- ok.." They mutter jumping off.

"Good job guys." I say.

"What now?" Thunder asks petting his wolf.

"We head for the forest." I say running for the forest.

"Help!" Angel screams and I spin around to see her being dragged away by something invisible.

"Shit! Its Herobrine!" I yell taking out my sword.

"Omg! You have diamond?" Thunder says.

"Yeah. I do." I answer.

"Thats cool." He says.

"Stay Snow." Thunder tells his wolf.

His wolf just whimpers and runs away.

"Ugh!" Dark could you go get him? Put him somewhere safe?" Thunder asks.

"Yeah." I say running for the wolf and i catch him and put him in my inventory.

"Wtf? You put him in your inventory?" He asks.

"I have a poke ball." I joke.

"Ha ha." He says.

"Time to die Herobrine!" Thunder yells, taking out his Iron sword and charging for the invisible thing.

"AAAAAAAAGGHH!" Thunder screams flying back with blood flying from his mouth.

"Thunder!" I scream running towards him.

"Help!" Angel screams.

"Go.. Save Angel.." Thunder says with a glint of sadness in his eyes.

"I- Im sorry.." Thunder mumbles closing his eyes.

"Don't die.. I won't let you die." I say to him softly. "Hang in there Thunder." I continue and with that I race for Angel.

"For Thunder!" I scream and I see a faint outline.

"That's Herobrine.." I say and I try hitting it and it drops Angel and becomes visible.

"Run Angel!" I scream.

"Right! I will go help Thunder!" Angel screams running to Thunder and giving him a potion.

"T- Thanks Angel..." Thunder mumbles.

"Yeah." Angel says.

"I- Im going to he- help D- Dark.." Thunder mutters.

"No. You need to rest." Angel whispers softly.

"Ugh.." Thunder says before passing out.

"Damn." I say charging for Herobrine who becomes visible and stares at me making me frozen with fear.

"Your Dark. Your a Terrarian." Herobrine says.

"Prepare to die pathetic user!" Herobrine says charging at me with his sword.

"AAAAAAAAGHH!" I scream as his sword enters my stomach.

"Ugh..." I mumble.

"Dark!" Angel screams.

"Nobody hurts my friends!" Angel screams taking out a bow and shooting Herobrine in the head with it.

"Rrrghh! Your going to REGRET THAT!" Herobrine says charging for Angel who barrages his head with arrows.

"Die!" Herobrine says stabbing Angel who falls to the ground.

"Now I will finish you!" Herobrine says.

"Wait." A unfamiler voice says.

"Huh!? Zelta?!" Herobrine says in astonishment only to get a arrow in the head and stabbed in the heart.

"Agh.." Herobrine mumbled as his head twitched.

"This isnt the last of me.. The mighty Herobrine!" Herobrine utters before getting his head cut off.

"Go back to the Nether! You monster!" The new guy says.

"Here I will help you." The new guy says walking to Angel bandaging her up and giving her a potion.

"T- Thank you.." Angel mumbles giving a thankful glance at the newcomer.

"Your welcome." The new guy said.

"Ugh.." I say looking up at the newcomer. He had blonde hair and had a black cape wrapped around his mouth. The cape was somewhat torn, He had black and silver armor on and carried a double handed blade that had a gem in the middle that was shining.

"W- Who are you...?" I ask.

"Im Zelta." The newcomer says sheathing his double handed blade and giving me a potion while wrapping up my stomach.

"Thank you Zelta... I am Dark." I say.

"Nice to meet you. Who are your friends?" He asks.

"Well the girl is Angel and the other boy is Thunder." I answer.

"I see." Zelta says.

"What happened to Thunder?" He asks.

"He passed out. But Angel healed him." I answer.

"I have a question for you. What is your goal?" Zelta asks.

"To take down Herobrine and the Enderdragon and restore peace to Minecraftia." I answer.

"I see." Zelta says.

"Would you like to join us?" I ask.

"Sure." Zelta says.

"Alright then. Welcome to the team." I say shaking his hand and then walking over to Thunder who finally woke up.

"Here's your wolf bud." I say handing him his wolf.

"Snow!" Thunder manages to say after giving me a Thank-you look.

"Your welcome." I say smiling.

"We probally should get a move on." I continue.

"Can you walk?" I ask Thunder.

"I'll try..." Thunder mumbles trying to stand up.

"Good you can stand." I say.

And with that Me, Zelta, Thunder and Angel walked off into the forest leaving the burning town behind us.


	4. The Final Battle

Minecraft-Journey To The End Chapter 4.

Hey guys! I have news for you reviewers. I am adding the Review character... Drum roll please! *Drum roll happens* DragonRiderGal!

From the reviewer... Guest! (Aynmous since they didn't put a name for themselves..)

I will add DragonRiderGal and as for the other characters you reviewers posted..

Such as- Kitty and ZeoxNeo... I might not add them. I like the weapon of choice of Kitty but the name? (I like cats... So if it was some sort of Fursona... THEN i would like to add her. Features would be- Cat Tail, Cat Ears, Cat Teeth, Fast on her feet, Had fur kind of, The ability to switch between Cat morph and Human morph...)

Chapter 4

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angel's POV

It's been a few hours since we left the burning town. We haven't found anything yet.

"Guys...Im starving!" I said.

"I know. We probally should stop to hunt." Thunder says.

"I have a bow." Zelta said bringing out a shining bow from his back.

"Why is that bow SHINING?" Dark asked.

"Enchanted." Zelta answered pulling a arrow back.

"What? Enchanted? Enchanters are rare around here." Thunder said.

"Im from the Creed.' Zelta answered.

"What's the Creed?" Thunder asked.

"It's a Assassin's Guild. I am part of it. The sole purpose is to eliminate Herobrine and help people who are victims of Herobrine." Zelta said glancing at Thunder with his purple eyes.  
"Why are your eyes purple?" Thunder asked.  
"Oh, My eyes? Yeah. There purple because I am one of the chosen." Zelta answered.

"The chosen?" Thunder asked.

"There was a prophecy that 6 would be chosen. 1 from the Aether 1 from the nether and 2 from the Overworld and also 2 from the Creed." Zelta said.

"The chosen are you." Zelta said motioning to Me, Dark and Thunder.

"Also I am chosen." Zelta continued.  
"So is my friend Delten." Zelta continued.

"So that makes... Me,Delten,Angel,Dark,Thunder and another person who is living in the overworld currently. His name is Animi." Zelta said.  
"Animi?" I asked.

"Animi." Zelta said.

"O RLY?" I asked.

"O RLY." He said.

"O RLY?" I asked.

"O RLY." He said.

"O RLY?" I asked.

"O RLY." He said.

"O RLY?" I asked.

"O RLY." He said.

"O RLY?" I asked.

"O RLY." He said.

"O RLY?" I asked.

"O RLY." He said.

"Ok." I said.

"Goo-" He started.

"O RLY?" I asked.

"SHUT UP!" Zelta yelled.

"O RLY?" I asked.

"O RLY? O RLY? O RLY? O RLY? O RLY?" I repeated.

"Silence." Zelta said staring at me with his purple eyes.

I shuddered. Something about his purple's eyes seemed strange.  
"Ok." I mumbled looking away from his cold stare.

"Good now I can get back to hunting." Zelta said pulling a arrow back and shooting a pig with it killing the pig and making it drop two raw porkchops.

"Finally!" Zelta said running over to collect the porkchops.

*Later eveybody was alseep with a full stomach intil a Creeper wondered by*

"Hsssssssssss.." The Creeper hissed Creeping over to Angel who was fast alseep in her sleeping bag.

As the Creeper got closer and closer to Angel the Creeper started flashing white.

Just then the Creeper exploded with a BANG and all that was left of Angel was a hole in the ground.

The Creeper explosion woke eveybody up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Zelta's POV

I wake to a explosion.

"What the fuck?" I say opening my eyes to see a hole where Angel was sleeping.

"Oh no!" I say.

"Guys!" I say looking around to see Dark and Thunder already waking up.

"What's happening?" They ask looking at me.

"Angel is dead!" I cry which makes them look at the hole where Angel was sleeping.

"Fucking Creeper!" Thunder yells.

"Why do you care so much?" Dark asks shoving him.

"Sh- She... We were secretly going to be Girlfriend and Boyfriend..." Thunder answers breaking into tears.

"N- N- N- No-o-o-o-o-o.." Thunder cries.

"Why Notch? WHY!" Thunder screams.

"Dude relax... It's ok..." Dark said soothingly rubbing Thunder's back.

"N- No I- It's N- Not!" Thunder screams.

"Hey guys.." A voice says.

"ANGEL?!" Eveybody screams.

"Yeah. I respawned. Just lost ALL of my stuff!" Angel says who is perched up on a tree.

"Angel my darling!" Thunder cries running over to her and kissing her.

"Oh I love you.." Thunder says after breaking the kiss.

"I love you to." Angel says smiling warmly.

"Hey Dark?" I say.

"Yeah?" Dark answers.

"Lets leave these two along for a while.." I say.

"Ok." Dark says and with that we leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thunder's POV

"Hey angel?" I say.

"Yeah?" Angel asks.

"Do you really belive in Herobrine?" I ask.

"Yes." Angel says.

"Hm. I only know because you were almost killed by him." I remember shuddering.

"Do you ever feel like somebodys... I don't know.. Watching you?" She asks me.

"Yeah. I feel like that right now." I say.

"Haha." She laughs.

"Im SERIOUS!" I say turning around to see Herobrine.

"Herobrine!" I say taking my sword out.

"You suck!" I say trying to hit Herobrine only for him to disapear, reapear behind me and shove a knife into my throat.

And with that I drop my sword and my world goes black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Angel's POV

"Help!" I scream as loud as I can.

"Silence!" Herobrine says cutting my arm with a knife.

"Help!" I cry again.

"Your next." Herobrine says steadily approaching me.

"N- No please!" I plead.

"Dark! HELP!" I scream.

"SILENCE!" Herobrine growls as he disapears and reapears behind me and shoves a knife into my throat.

And then my world goes black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Dark's POV

All of a sudden I hear a scream.

"Zelta?" I ask.

"Yeah?" He says.

"Did you just hear that?" I ask.

"Yeah It sounded like Angel was in pain or something." He says.

"Uh-Oh." We both say.

"Hey we should still leave em alone ya know? If they don't come back soon we go look ok?" Zelta reasons.

"Good Idea." I say

*2 hours later*

"We should go check out what happened." I say.

"Ok." Zelta says.

*At the place*

"Oh god." I say as soon as I see Angel and Thunder lying dead on the floor in a puddle of blood.

"Seems like Herobrine got them." Zelta says.

"This is horrible!" I say.

"I know Dark. I know." Zelta says.

*Much later*

"Hey Zelta!" I say.

"Yeah?" Zelta answers his eyes looking troubled.

"What is wrong? You look troubled." I ask.

"It's nothing Dark." Zelta says.

"Ok.." I say.

"Mmmmrhghh!" Zelta yells.

"Whats wrong Zelta?" I ask.

"Arrgh!" Zelta screams dropping to his knees as his head starts twitching.

"Whats wrong?!" I yell.

"R- Run.." He whispers before his eyes turn red and he grabs me by the throat and slams me into a tree.

"Zelta?!" I choke.

"Kill all." Zelta bellows in a robotic tone.

"Ze- Zelta... L- Let M- Me g- go.." I choke out using my last bit of breath.

"Ughh..." Zelta says dropping to his knees which releases me, and his eyes changing from red to purple.

"Argh." I moan rubbing my neck.

"What the fuck was that for?!" I yell punching Zelta in the face.

"I.. Turn into a beast... A uncontrollable spirit form... At random times... I could kill somebody... Like that.." Zelta mutters.

"Great." I mutter.

"I don't belive Thunder is dead." I say.

"We can check." Zelta offers.

"OK!" I say running back to the place.

*Back at the place*

"Guys! I thought you were dead!" I scream.

"Dark!" Angel and Thunder say rushing over and hugging me.

"We were but then we were resurected I guess." They say,

"Cool!" I say.

"Yeah." They say.

"Argh!" Zelta says falling to his knees and his eyes changing color again.

"What's wrong with h-" Thunder starts.

"Guys run! Zelta is turning into his beast form!" I interupt.

"I don't belive you." Thunder and Angel say.

"Well im running!" I say and with that i leap into a tree.

"AgghH! Kill all." Zelta says grabbing Angel and slamming her into a tree.

"No! Angel!" Thunder yells running at Zelta only to get knocked into a tree himself.

"Ugh.. Angel.." Thunder groans before blacking out.

"TIME TO DIE." Zelta bellows before snapping Angel like a twig.

Just then Thunder wakes up.

"Angel!" Thunder yells seeing her crumpled body.

"No.." Thunder cried tears streaming down his face.

"You will PAY FOR THIS!" Thunder yells getting his sword out and stabbing Zelta with amazing power.

"Shiniko Flareozei!" Thunder muttered causing a gigantic Fire Sword to form in his hands which he used to stab Zelta through the heart with.

"Oh god." I say watching the entire thing from the tree.

"Kill all." Zelta muttered before his eyes changed from red back to purple.

"AAGH!" Zelta screamed in pain

"Why? Thunder?" Zelta asked grimincing.

"YOU KILLED ANGEL!" Thunder screamed stabbing Zelta.

"What are you talking about?" Zelta asked. But then he looked at Angel's dead body and gasped.

"Oh no." Zelta murmered before getting his head cut off.

"I am here Thunder. You showed amazing power today." A voice says before appearing behind Thunder.

"Herobrine!" Thunder said running at Herobrine only to get knocked back.

"I decided to END THIS HERE AND NOW!" Herobrine bellows before charging at Thunder who blocks his attack.

"Hyah!" Thunder says slicing Herobrine down the back.

"Your strong I'll give you that Terrarian!" Herobrine says slicing Thunder down the chest.  
"Ugh.." Thunder says taking out his last resort Bow.

I gasp. Its very rare he uses that bow. It's power is beyond imagination.

"DIE YOU BASTARD!" Thunder says shooting Herobrine through the head causing him to disapear in a puff of smoke and leave 5000000 XP and a Herobrine head.

"Heh. Serves you right." Thunder says.

"This isn't over yet." Herobrine's voice says.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Thunder yells.

"I am. But My voice lives on!" Herobrine yells.

"I AM SUMMONING MY ANCIENT GUARDIAN OF THE END. THE ENDERDRAGON!" Herobrine yells.

"The Ender-Whatel?" Thunder asks. Only to be interupted by a loud roaring.

"Aah. So the time is right. I look foward to seeing you DIE Terrarian!" Herobrine's voice says with a bit of evil laughter.

"Whoa!" Thunder said dodging the Enderdragons purple flame.

"Prepare to die!" Thunder says bringing out his bow and shooting the Enderdragon in the head, Only for it's health to be regenerated by a crystal.

"What the hell? So I guess I have to destroy the crystals!" Thunder inquires shooting one of the crystals before spinning around and cutting a Enderman's head off.

"Im going to climb up here.." Thunder says putting a ladder up one of the towers and climbing up and destroying the crystal.

"Graoooh!" The Enderdragon roars swooping down and sweeping Thunder off the map and causing him to fall down to the void.

"Aww shit. Thunder is dead." I say. (Dark's POV remember?)

"Looks like I will have to use old ChainMace!" I say bringing out a Mace that has a rainbow aura floating around it and little Ice cubes and Fireballs floating around the Mace.

"PREPARE TO DIE ENDERBITCH!" I yell firing my Mace's Ranged attack at the EnderDragon which causes one of it's wing's to fall off and disenigrate.

"Heh!" I say.

"Pretty sweet ranged attack." I continue.

(Ranged attack fires gigantic spikes covered in Flame and Ice)

"Time to end this!" I yell as the Enderdragon swoops down to knock me off, Right as he reaches me I swing my Mace at him which causes the Enderdragon to explode, Leaving a EnderDragon egg.

"So. My prize is this egg eh?" I say picking up the egg.

"Might come in handy." I comment putting it in my pocket and jumping through the portal.

When I finally wake up I feel like I was in some sort of dream. When I open my eyes I see Angel,Thunder and Zelta.

"Am I dead?" I ask seeing as how that Angel,Thunder and Zelta are all dead.

"No. When you killed the Enderdragon and Herobrine all the monsters disapeared from Minecraftia and all curses like Zelta's beast form have been cured! Also we were resurected." Zelta says.

"Yay!" I say.

"That means me and Angel and continue to date!" Thunder says cheerfuly.

"Yep!" I say.

"Well it's been a long day." I say.

"Who wants Pizza?" I ask.

"ME!" We all shout.

The end.

Remember.

Liked It? Hated it? Review!

If i get 10 votes saying I should make a sequel to this then I will make a sequel!

Thanks for your support guys.


End file.
